f_zerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero GX
F-Zero GX is the true fourth instalment in the series and was released for the Nintendo GameCube. It is also the last home console F-Zero game developed to this date. This is also the first F-Zero game in the series to feature a Story Mode and Customize Mode. It has recieved many good reviews from critics including IGN's Editor's Choice award. It's predecessor is F-Zero X for the N64. Game Summary |} |- | height="10"| | align="right" colspan="2"| |- | align="center" colspan="2"| |- | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | align="center" colspan="2"| |} F-Zero AX and AX-GX Connectivity F-Zero AX is basically the arcade version of F-Zero GX. It also features a Gamecube memory card slot for AX-GX connectivity. By inserting your Nintendo GameCube Memory Card into the appropriate slot in the F-Zero AX arcade unit, you can take any of the F-Zero GX machines stored in your garage (including your custom machines, complete with emblems) for a spin on the AX courses. If you purchase a License Card, you can also use a GX machine to participate in the AX Internet Rankings. When using both cards, insert the GCN Memory Card first, then the License Card. With your Memory Card in the F-Zero AX arcade unit, you'll receive 20 tickets (to use in F-Zero GX) every time you play. The AX vehicle that you're using will also be downloadable automatically to your Memory Card so you can use it in your GX game. If you're racing a custom machine built with an F-Zero License Card, theparts that make up the machine will be downloaded to your Memory Card instead. F-Zero GX Global Championship SEGA hosted a contest to see who was the fastest F-Zero racer in the "universe". To enter, a contestant had to make a new record in Time Trial mode and then mail in the GameCube memory card (with the record saved on it) to the appropriate address. Then the judges would upload the top 30 fastest records to a internet scoarboard. The final winners recieved an F-Zero: GX Championship Plaque and an F-Zero: GX mousepad. The contest ran from October 22nd, 2003, to December 10th, 2003. Reception Nintendo's announcement that the next installment of their F-Zero franchise will be developed by Sega's Amusement Vision development studio came as a surprise to some critics. When F-Zero GX was released, the game was well-received overall by reviewers; the title has an 89% average on aggregate web sites Metacritic and GameRankings with some considering it as one of the best racers of its time and the greatest racer on the GameCube platform. It was listed "Best GameCube Racing Game" in the E3 2003 IGN Awards and "Best Racing Game of 2003" by IGN. F-Zero GX was awarded "Best GameCube Driving Game" in GameSpot's "Best and Worst of 2003" feature and was nominated for "Console Racing Game of the Year" in the 7th Annual Interactive Achievements Awards held by the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. The game has been credited for its visuals; arcade/home connectivity; plenty of longevity; sharp controls; tough challenge; fleshed-out single-player modes. The game's most common criticism is its difficulty, specifically in the game's story mode. It earned fourth place in IGN's and GameTrailers' toughest games to beat. GameTrailers mentioned F-Zero GX demanded players to master the "rollercoaster-style tracks which required hairline precision" to avoid falling off-course. Electronic Gaming Monthly criticized GX's sharp increase in difficulty and GameSpot's Jeff Gerstmann agreed stating it "will surely turn some people away before they've seen the 20 tracks and unlocked all the story mode chapters". Bryn Williams of GameSpy mentioned that "purists may find it too similar to sic N64 version" and criticizes the lack of LAN play.